Sabaku No Hana
by Maegden Pennatus
Summary: On her way home from a mission Sakura’s ambushed by a group of unknown nin. Barely escaping the first attack, she's now forced to seek refuge & protection in the most unlikely person she could ever think of. Set 5 yrs after manga arc 254. GaaxSaku
1. Falling

**Sabaku no Hana - Flower of the Desert - Desert Flower**

**Standard Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto

**Story Summary**: On her way home from a mission Sakura's ambushed by unknown nins. Barely escaping the first attack she was now forced to seek refuge and protection with the most unlikely person she could ever think off. Set 5 years after the current manga arc 254. GaaraXSakura

**Note/Warning: **Will contain bits of spoilers of the current manga arc along the way.

Orochimaru / Akatsuki / Sasuke appearing in this fic will be highly unlikely. But I am not saying that they did not exist in this story. What happened to them will be revealed in future chapters BUT(again).. You never know, I might just use them to complicate things. -

-

-

-

2nd upload!Revised

-

-

**Chapter 1: Falling**

'_RUN_!' her mind shouted as she tried to focus more chakra in her steps.

"Shimatta!" She cursed for the third time in just a minute. She could feel the poison that hit her gradually spread inside her and she now realise, that in addition to her weakening limbs, it's also stopping her chakra build-up. It was surprising though that it wasn't killing her, with the way she was ambushed she thought she was definitely going to die but her ambushers were odd nins with no visible head protectors.

They were unknown nins hiding inside their dark green cloaks and the ninjutsu that they used was something she never encountered before. With a burst of chakra they used the leaves that surrounded her to rain on her like blades. Blades that's poisonous enough that she felt numb and instantly dizzy. Blades that cut through her almost everywhere except for one place, her body was bloodied and battered but her face remained unscathed. It was apparent that the unknown nins were ordered not to hit her face.

The thought almost made her miss the next branch that she was jumping on as she sped from tree to tree. Those kinds of orders usually come from some perverted male nins. She knows since she often encounters one, or a groupie of one, but she also often pummels her fist into their faces after knowing it, except for this time that is. They were far stronger than usual and she was unprepared from their unusual jutsu.

She spared a glance at her back and saw that she somehow lost them. She couldn't feel relieved though. She's sure that they're still out there looking for her. She didn't even know where she was now but she was sure that she just entered another village's forest. Then when she thought that things might actually get better she suddenly felt two strong chakras spread out. She contemplated in turning around before her brows furrowed in confusion. The chakras were familiar.

She now wanted to just shout for help but of course she couldn't... or wouldn't actually. For even if she feels that she somehow knows that chakra signature she couldn't just trust her poison induced unstable mind. Familiar chakras yet very different.

And then she saw them.

'_Finally…_'

She was safe.

Just by the clearing she saw two unexpectedly familiar faces. She couldn't help but let out a thankful sigh although her vision was slowly dimming.

Her worry was now easing out of her, unfortunately though, her consciousness decided to tag along with it.

'_But no matter_.' Her mind reassured her.

She now knows where she was, what village she was in.

Finally Haruno Sakura gladly let her self fall in the calling darkness and into the arms of an ally.

-

-

-

**A/N:**

I apologise for any grammatical error for it hasn't been checked by a beta (for I have none.. Yet. Any takers?).

PLEASE REVIEW! It'll be highly appreciated.

Thanks!


	2. Pink & Red

**Sabaku no Hana - Flower of the Desert - Desert Flower**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**-**

**-**

**Manga 245 Up Spoilers is in this Chapter, especially in the A/N.**

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: Pink & Red**

Kankurou huffed and puffed in frustration. He's been increasing his speed constantly for a while now but he still couldn't catch up to his younger brother's. Maybe Temari was right after all. _He was getting fat_. With a groan he concentrated to push additional chakra to his feet.

Branch after branch he jumped with renewed speed. His brows furrowed when he saw his brother suddenly stop and jumped down in a clearing. They were still a couple of miles away from the side of the border that they were supposed to be checking.

He landed a few feet from his brother who was squinting through the thick trees that surrounds them. "What's the matter Gaara?"

"Do you not feel it?" said Gaara without turning to him. "There's a chase going on. One nin is gravely injured judging by his chakra level and the other four who is chasing him seems a bit too slow for my liking."

Kankurou lifted an eyebrow at him. "You found out all that by just squinting that racoon eyes of yours? And how did you know he's injured?"

Gaara gave him a smirk. "You should never question the words of a Kazekage."

If he was someone else the thought of what he'll do next would never ever cross his mind and if he was in another time, like years before now he'll probably be dead in less than a minute. But he's he, and times have passed. People change. Even one who once was considered a cold hearted psychotic killer. Eyes narrowing, Kankurou did what any brother will do to his otouto in a situation like this. Without words or any qualms he gave Gaara a hard slap in the head to remove the cheeky look he was giving. "BAKA! Don't patronise me!"

Rubbing his head Gaara scowled at him annoyed. "Well its true buta!"

A rustle of leaves not far away from them stopped Kankurou as he attempted to hit Gaara again. "Nani-? He's already here?"

With a gust of wind sand started to spread and shot upwards then stopped in mid air forming a low wall in front of its master always ready to strike when commanded… and even when not.

"What are you trying to do Gaara? The four nin surely felt that burst of chakra you just let out." Kankurou asked, confused.

"Which is exactly what I want to happen."

A surprised look crossed Kankurou's face before he decided to let out his chakra too. Although not agreeing completely he understood what Gaara was trying to do. "You do know that you're probably scaring that injured nin to death too."

"Most likely. But he doesn't have any choice but to head to our direction or he gets captured by those who hurt him." said Gaara. He blinked, somewhat confused, when he saw a flash of pink and red for a second. "Eh?"

Then they saw her, in a flurry of pink hair and tattered red dress falling from the high trees above them. The wall of sand of the great Kazekage of the Suna-gakure fell in sync with its master's surprise.

Both brothers jumped, Gaara to catch her and Kankurou to spread his puppets in the surrounding trees in case the remaining nins that they felt would be stupid enough to attack them. They both landed speechless and Kankurou gaped at the unconscious person in Gaara's arms.

"Haruno..."

"Sakura." Gaara finished in a whisper for his brother.

-

-

-

**Translations:**

Nin – Ninja

Otouto – Younger brother

Buta – Pig

(From the previous chapter:)

Shimatta – Damn it

-

-

**A/N:**

Forgive the shortness. My desktop pc kinda crashed on me. Thanks for my laptop though I was able to upload this although its short.. gomen gomen.

-

Oh and this chappy haven't been betaed yet so gomen too for the errors. --

Did Gaara seem a bit OOC to you people? Well I figured that he's not really that cold especially towards his siblings but I'm a little uncomfortable with what happened in this chapter, with the Gaara Kankurou interaction.

**(Enter Manga Spoiler Alert!)**

If you noticed after the chuunin exam after he battled with the Kyuubi he was showing signs of -how should I say this- vulnerability that made him seem a bit brotherly (in a sweet way too) towards them, also after the Akatsuki incident where he ended up not being a Jinchuuriki anymore he became normal, well not really normal since he's still the youngest Kazekage or Kage for that matter (to Naruto's disappointment). -

Let me know what you think. Should I rewrite this? Thanks for the reviews people, keep 'em coming pleeeeease!


	3. Irony

**Sabaku no Hana - Flower of the Desert - Desert Flower**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3: Irony**

"You called her a he! You actually made a mistake _Kazekage-sama_." Kankurou reminded Gaara for the third time as they sped towards the house of Sunagakure's main family, the current Kazekage's family. The thick trees that surrounded them a while ago started to lessen as they neared the dessert lands.

Gaara scowled at him in return. "And you didn't even sense her at all had I not pointed them to you."

"Well everybody knows I'm not as strong as you so it doesn't matter." Kankurou answered smugly.

Sweat dropping Gaara opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped when he felt the body he was carrying tensed. He glanced at his brother, his demeanour completely changing. "I need you to get the medics. Bring them to the infirmary and I want the anbu team to check the border where we found her."

With all trace of humour gone Kankurou nodded before disappearing in a blur to another direction. Gaara tightened his hold on the unconscious body of one of Konoha's best ninjas. He would soon need to inform the Hokage of her apprentice's condition.

The harsh wind that was blowing from the desert land that surrounded the village seems to still as the Kazekage finally exited the forest border and stepped on the sands. One of the Suna-jounin joined him, not really catching on his speed. "Kankurou-sama sent me Kazekage-sama. What do you wish me to do?"

Gaara nodded. "Get Temari to the infirmary."

"Hai Kazekage-sama."

As soon as the jounin left, Gaara increased his speed which he lessened a while ago for the lower level nin to match. He entered his house and went straight to the infirmary and was glad to see the three best medical ninjas of Sunagakure already waiting.

He gingerly laid Sakura's body on the bed before snapping his orders. "I want her healed. Find out what the poison inside her is and where it's from."

He heard a chorus of "Hai Kazekage-sama." before he left the room where the medical nins already started their jutsus.

"I came a soon as I can. What happened?" a slightly breathless Temari asked Gaara who was standing in front of the opened door of the infirmary, arms crossed while watching the healing process.

"Haruno Sakura is inside that room."

"Haruno? The Hokage's apprentice?" asked Temari in surprise. "The other member of Naruto's team?"

"The same." said Gaara. "The one that saved aniki before and helped save me."

"Do you know who attacked her?"

Gaara shook his head. "We didn't wait to find out. We don't know what she was hit with so we decided to bring her here first."

"Ah." said Temari, nodding. "And you sent Kankurou with the anbu team to where you found her."

"Hn."

One of the medic nin approached them looking tired. "Kazekage-sama, Temari-sama." she bowed.

"How is she Saki-san?" Temari asked.

"She's stable but I'm afraid we are unable to remove the effects of the poison fully."

Gaara frowned. "Have you identified what it is?"

Saki shook her head. "Gomen Kazekage-sama but we have never encountered its kind, demo what we know is one of its major effect."

"Which is?" Temari prompted.

"To block the body's main chakra points. It's slowing her body's ability to build and reserve her chakra to almost nothing." the medic nin said with a frown. "Although her condition has stabilised it might take a long time before she could fully regenerate her chakra to normal."

Gaara furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "And you don't have any idea where this poison came from?"

"What village it came from, no, demo" Saki began before bowing her head slightly in contemplation. "The effects and the way it had spread through her body is somewhat similar to the way poisons from some of the dangerous plants from Konoha's border acts."

"But poisons only have the ability to affect the body and never the chakra." Temari interjected. "Unless if it's infused with a powerful chakra."

"That's what we found most unsettling." said Saki. "We didn't find any trace of curse or seal on her or in the poison."

Gaara frowned at the implication. "How long will she be unconscious?"

"Two or three days. She should wake on or before the third day." Saki's look darkened. "But if she doesn't then the poison's effect might cause a permanent damage."

"Nani!" Temari asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The poisons effect might settle in her system permanently, meaning she wouldn't be able reach her chakras full potential. Ever." Gaara answered for the medical nin instead. "That is what you meant right Saki san?"

Saki nodded, slightly taken aback with Gaara interjecting.

"Can you do a full report on everything that you've gathered by tomorrow?"

"Will do Kazekage-sama." Saki bowed before turning to enter the infirmary again, understanding that she was being dismissed already.

"Surely there's something else we can do." said Temari, biting her lower lip in worry.

"Us, none. The Hokage most definitely, but last I heard she was in a diplomatic visit with another hidden village. It would take at least five days if ever we call on her. The only other person who might have a chance to fix this is..." Gaara trailed off, fixing his stare on the unconscious form of Sakura.

"_Her_." Temari began, now chewing on her lower lip. "How ironic. The only person who can actually save her now is herself."

"That is if she wakes in time."

-

-

-

**Nihon go Vocab:**

Nin – Ninja

Aniki – Older brother

Demo – But, However

Gomen (ne, nasai) – Sorry (can also mean a lot of other things but here its sorry)

San – Miss, Mister, denotes respect

Sama – Denotes great respect in the highest regard

-

-

**A/N**

Gomen Gomen! I know it's rather late and the chappy's a bit boring but I've got a lot going on recently and been really busy. Will try to update a little faster.

Domo arigatou for the reviews:bows:

Please review again! -

-

Anyhow I just want to share something incredible.. I was able to watch a lot of J.Doramas lately (squeezed it in my sleeping time actually) and I'm hooked! Hana Yori Dango's live action is the best! Although it's a bit of a cliffy, its soo good! Me encourages you to get a copy of it, the Japanese version of the series (because there's actually a Taiwanese version also, Meteor Garden and the sequel Meteor Rain but it doesn't really follow the manga's storyline). Oh and Gokusen 1 & 2 live action is good too. :sighs: Matsujun daisuke! Ehehehe… Ja ne Minna!

-

-

Deleted scenes (or lines. hihi..):

"But hey! Why are you carrying her? Let me have her."

"Because buta, I'm stronger than you!"

(Can you guess where I would've inserted this? Too bad it's too OOC. Ahohohoho. O.o)


	4. Scrolls

**Sabaku no Hana - Flower of the Desert - Desert Flower**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**-**

**super thankies to the people who reviewed previously and to my beta crystal-sama! now i give you this new chappy. dozo…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 4: Scrolls**

Gaara glared at the pile of papers in front of him in annoyance. The wind coming from the opened windows of his large office seem to play with it, ruffling the pages, and adding to his irritation. He was so terribly tempted to use his sand to rip the papers into tiny little pieces.

It was almost a day after Suna's best medical nin was able to stabilize Haruno Sakura's condition and a note had long been sent to the Kanoha's Hokage. Gaara surmised that it would not take very long before he received some sort of a reply from the Godaime herself.

He frowned at the thought of what happened to the unconscious girl- er woman.. in his infirmary, of course now he was expecting the unknown nin who had injured Sakura to finish what they had started. He shook his head slightly. '_Tsk.._' Now his job had become more troublesome than it already is.

The Godaime's apprentice was known for her strength, wit, and skill in medical arts. If her ambushers were able to put her to the state she was in now, then maybe they were worth preparing for.

He stopped his self from snorting, such acts were not of his nature. He frowned again, maybe hanging out with his aniki was really a bad idea, as he had originally thought.

He laid his head back against the chair's head rest as he stared at the ceiling tiredly. Being the Kazekage at an early age had taken its toll on him, although more so in a good way as his aneue would like to say, the job was still tiring and troublesome. Especially when congregating with other villages' Kages since he could not just kill them if they annoyed him -which also happens. A lot.

He closed his eyes, trying to get a clearer feel of the people near the infirmary. In order for him to be able to guard Haruno Sakura, even if he's not near her, he placed grains of his sand strategically in the surroundings of her room, which will allow him to use his 'Daisan no Me' too. Although a team of jounin had been alerted, he wanted to have a hand in guarding her. He would like to think that he was still indebt to her since she saved his aniki, not to mention that Naruto would never forgive him if something happened to her while she was in his land. Eyes still closed, he sighed tiredly when he heard footsteps going in the direction of his office. "What do you want aneue?" he asked loudly just as the door was about to open.

Temari started, smiling while shutting the door after entering the large room. One of her brows rose slightly after seeing her brother. She walked to the side of the room where she asked a couch to be placed, plopping rather ungracefully on it, she also closed her eyes with a slight smirk. "Slacking, Kazekage-sama?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Gaara decided to ignore her, eyes still closed, he leaned back further into his chair and lifted his feet to his table. "Any improvement on our kunoichi?"

Temari sighed, "No change at all, and no matter how much Saki-san and the other medical nin try…they can't figure out where the poison came from or how to completely heal her."

Gaara nodded before opening his eyes suddenly, feeling something approaching them fast. He stood up facing the window where he felt it coming, Temari who also stood up pulled out a small iron fan. Gaara lifted an arm motioning to his sister that she didn't need the fan. A loud shrill cry was then heard and flaps of wings. Not a moment later a large hawk landed on the table carrying a small box case attached to its neck with the Konoha crest.

Temari walked over to the table and was about to open the case and get the scroll when the bird opened its beak with a small squawk then tried to peck at her approaching hand; she pulled away quickly then smacked the hawk lightly on the head with her closed small fan. "Rude bird! Do you have a death wish!" she asked angrily, pointing her fan at it. The bird just inclined its head and squawked at her again which served to annoy her further.

Gaara sighed, an eye twitching at his sister's antics. The hawk lifted his wings slightly while still looking at Temari. He opened the case on the back of the bird and fished out the scroll himself before his sister decided to have a yakitori in the middle of the night. "He was probably given an order to not let anyone but me touch the scroll, you know," he said as he noticed that the scroll was wrapped with a protective chakra by the Godaime. He opened the seal by letting out a small amount of his chakra and saw another scroll inside.

"Eh? That's a medical scroll." Temari said, her attention now at the new scroll. Her brother nodded before handing it to her. She turned slightly then sneered at the looking hawk.

Shaking his head, Gaara unrolled the first scroll at the table.

"To the Kazekage, Godaime Hokage." Temari read aloud the only words written on the rather empty scroll. "Well that's helpful. Do we need to summon the decoders here?"

"Iie." said Gaara, narrowing his eyes at the scroll, now he was really curious about what the Godaime had to say. He lifted his hands from the table and made three hand seals before slamming it to the words on the scroll. The ink on the scroll started to move combined with his chakra. He removed his hands when he felt something underneath his palm.

The ink then started swirling with Gaara's chakra before another chakra joined it from the scroll itself, which they figured was from Tsunade. The swirl formed into the leaf like symbol of Konoha first before changing into a red & black swirl. The swirl flickered then a small lifelike image of the Godaime suddenly appeared before them standing on the middle of the swirl.

Gaara crossed his arms waiting for the message and heard his sister murmur a soft "Sugoi!" at his side. The technique was, of course, new to him, although the unravelling seal he made a while ago was not, he didn't expect to see the image of the Hokage emerge from the scroll.

"Kazekage-sama." The image of Tsunade said with a small bow. "I assume you are surprised or more or less curious about this unconventional message. This is particularly prepared because of the other scroll that came with this one which if you have noticed is a medical scroll, specifically a Reviving Scroll.

For now though, let me give you my utmost appreciation and gratitude for helping my apprentice, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade bowed again before continuing. "As you know, I am in a much needed diplomatic visit to another village and I'm afraid that I would need to ask you to extend your hospitability further.

Just recently we have been having problems in the east & south of Konoha's border. Our jounin and most of our high ranked nin have been dispatched to the areas of trouble and because of this, I think that Sakura will be much safer in your protection than in Konoha at the moment."

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the image, he was unaware of the problems inside Konoha. He silently thought of the situation. If the kunoichi will be staying at Sunagakure it might pose as added trouble to his land, attracting the unwanted attention of her unknown ambushers but he also can't turn his back at the Hokage's request.

"I know that you're mainly wondering about the reviving scroll so let me explain what it is for." Tsunade continued. "Since we were unable to determine the poison the best thing for us to do is to revive Sakura. She will be able to assess the damage and might even rid her body of the effects of the poison. It is also possible that there is still some poison left in her system. Yes her condition has stabilized but if I am assuming correctly her ambushers are highly skilled which means that they will not just hit her with something that could be removed fully right away knowing that she is a rather highly trained medical nin."

"Is she by any chance insulting our medical nin? I told you we needed to start an exchange program with the medics of Konoha but did you listen? Noooo.." Gaara heard Temari muttering while poking him in the arm. His eyes started to twitch in annoyance at every poke before replying a "Hai hai aneue, you're right." to placate her. "Now can we just listen to the Godaime without you poking me?"

Said Godaime, or at least her lifelike image, continued speaking. "However, even if we do succeed in pulling her out of unconsciousness I ask you to please stop her from using any jutsu that is ranked more than average like the 'Dokunuki no Jutsu', which if you remembered is what she used to heal Kankurou before. Given her condition it will be unwise to use any high level jutsu but I must warn you that she is very stubborn and most likely not to listen. She should just make use of herbs for a moment until her chakra reserves became higher.

The reviving scroll that I sent you will allow her body to accept your chakra thus allowing her to wake up but it will only work for five hours even if you give her enough chakra to last a whole day. The scroll will also absorb any poison left in her system but not the effects which will be up to her.

The scroll will require sacrifice and giving up a large amount of chakra. To make use of it you will need to draw this symbol on her chest." The image of Tsunade lifted a hand which was holding an opened scroll with a circular symbol in the middle.

Gaara stared at the image stoically although he inwardly started. '_In her chest!_' he thought incredulously. '_What am I worrying for; I'm not the one who's going to perform it._' He thought confidently until he heard the next words of the Hokage and noticed the somewhat smiling eyes of the image before him.

"Of course the best person to do this would be you Kazekage-sama." Tsunade said. "I understand that you have a very competent medical team, but this is a high rank jutsu that will require your S-Class level. You will then need to make this five hand seals."

Tsunade proceeded to illustrate five complicated hand seals and repeat it which Gaara already memorized the first time even if his mind was in some state of turmoil. '_Her chest? Her bare chest!_' his mind seem to be in shock and kept asking over and over again. He decided to avoid looking at her sister lest he see her suggestive smiles. He groaned inwardly, he was acting like a hormone driven boy. It was only the chest, no need to drift into other thoughts. He's doing an honourable act by doing it and he's actually saving the he kunoichi's life he assured his self. It's not as if he had never seen a naked girl before.

There were even times that he had discovered naked women in his room courtesy of some idiot lord asking for his protection which he'd also always refused. Those kinds of 'gifts' only stopped coming recently when he threatened to kill the last lord who sent him one. But this time he was having trouble moving on the fact that he will be seeing and touching the bare chest of Haruno. He mentally shook his head and focused on what the Hokage's image was saying, he already missed a couple of words and he will be damned before he asks his older sister to repeat it for him.

"After the five seals you will need to draw enough chakra to sustain her for at least five hours and focus it to your right hand. You will then need to hold the sealed reviving scroll with your left palm above the symbol then place your right hand above your left and force your chakra to her body.

If the jutsu is successfully done, the seal on the scroll would be removed instantly. It will also mean that the scroll was able to pull out the remaining poison in her body and I am confident that you will succeed.

I apologize for the further inconvenience, Kazekage-sama, demo I know you are the only one in your village that would be suitable for this technique." Tsunade sighed heavily before smiling. "And we will most definitely repay your kindness in one way or another.

If conditions in our southern and eastern border alleviate even in some degree, the _baka_ Uzumaki Naruto will probably visit but that may take more than a week or so from today. He also sends his best regards and asks me to say his message in his own words rather than mine.

The baka says that he's glad Sakura-chan is in your protection and that you should take good care of her or he'll never forgive you if his ambushers ever touch even one strand of her pink hair again. He also says that Shikamaru would like to say hello to Temari-chan."

"Chan?" Gaara repeated in surprise turning slightly to his sister and noticed her reddening. "Since when did you get close to Naruto-kun and that Shikamaru?"

"Never you mind." said Temari with a nervous laugh, waving a hand dismissively. "Let's just listen to what else the Hokage might say ne otouto-_chan_?" she smiled sweetly at him before averting her eyes quickly.

The image of Tsunade lifted a hand to massage her head. "Again it was all the baka's word and not mine and I highly doubt that Nara Shikamaru's exact word is 'hello' but I am sure that he sends his regards to your sister.

Again I apologize for all the trouble and thank you for taking in one of Konoha's best nin." The image then flickered before disappearing completely. The red and black swirl started moving again and transformed into the symbol that was needed to be drawn in Sakura's chest.

"It seems like the trouble in Konoha's quite serious." Temari commented thoughtfully to her brother after a minute of silence from both of them.

"If it wasn't, Naruto would've been here already." said Gaara while extending his hand to his sister to get the medical scroll.

Three years ago, Uzumaki Naruto had been named the Godaime Hokage's successor and was titled as the Sixth Hokage but since the Fifth still has not stepped down yet, Naruto was only the second in command.

Scrolls in hand and the hawk perched in one of his hand, Gaara exited the room with Temari in tow. He handed the hawk to a passing ninja with an order to feed and bring it to their aviary. "You still haven't answered my question a while ago aneue." He voiced out and without looking back he was sure his sister was blushing.

"And I noticed you were quite deep in thought when the Hokage was telling you what you needed to do to use that scroll your holding." Temari replied instead, her face reddening before she thought to add, "I wonder what Kankurou would say about that… hmmm.."

Eyes widening, albeit unnoticeably, Gaara felt his ears warming and just ignored his sister (which he often does) by walking faster, he decided then to just leave something behind in his trail for her. He heard a thud and an "oomph" sound behind him and smirked before calling his sand back, he instinctively turned his head slightly and a small iron fan flew past him.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you tanuki atama!"

…

"Taichou-sama"

A man in long dark green cloak turned around while shaking his head. Narrowed eyes looked at the kneeling form of the one who called him. "You disappoint me soldier. You lost her." He said coldly.

"And I beg your forgiveness taichou-sama, but this girl - " the soldier started nervously. "- landed in Sunagakure and is now being protected by the Kazekage we were-"

"Kazekage you say?" the cold voice interjected sounding curious.

"Hai taichou-sama." The soldier nodded. "The one they called Sabaku no-"

"You need not remind me soldier. I know him quite well." The cold voice interrupted again this time accompanied by a burst of chakra. Various cuts appeared on the arms of the soldier as he attempted to shield his face from the attack. "The Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara." The cloaked man repeated with a laughing voice. "You are lucky, soldier, that I find this incident highly amusing. You just earned your life back by giving me this fortunate news."

-

-

**Important Notes (Spoiler Alert):**

For visuals:

The case on the back of the hawk are like the ones in Manga 250 where Sunagakure asked for Konoha's aid and used their fastest bird.

The first two that appeared on the first scroll are both Konohagakure symbols, the one in their head protectorr and the one the konoha nin has in their uniforms (see: Kakashi's back, the red and black swirly thingy).

About the symbol Gaara will make.. erm.. I'm still thinking about that so I can't elaborate for now. Gomen!

-

-

Needed to be mentioned & some Trivia:

**Ninja / Nin** - are both singular and plural (so I had some mistakes in the previous chappy adding an s when I was referring to more than one. Sorry bout that.)

**Daisan no Me** (Third Eye) – is one of Gaara's spying technique which if I remembered correctly he used during the chuunin exams

**Dokunuki no Jutsu** (Poison Extraction Technique) – Sakura used this to heal Kankurou in Manga 253

**Regards** – often said or used in Japan ("Yorushiku" / "Yorushiku Onegai Shimasu")

**Use of Chan** – used as a suffix to a name of the person you know quite well, also can be used as an endearment or insult if added inappropriately

**Tanuki** – Raccoon Dog in English, native only in Japan & other Asian countries different from the Raccoon animal, they are also magical creatures in the Japanese mythology, Shukaku the beast inside Gaara before is a Tanuki (thus also me making Temari call him Tanuki Atama)

**S-class** – A legendary status, gained power far beyond an average jounin, highly revered nin. Examples are the Legendary Sannin & the Fourth Hokage and others.

-

(Most Naruto factoids came from Wikipedia, some are from Narutofan . com too)

-

-

**Nihon go Vocab:**

Nin – Ninja

Otoutou – Younger Brother

Aniki – Older brother

Aneue – Older Sister

Kunoichi – Female Nin

Demo – But, However

Sama – Denotes great respect

Sabaku no – Of the Dessert / Sand

Taichou – Leader

Sugoi – Amazing, Cool, Great etc.

Atama – Head

Yakitori – Roasted Chicken / Bird

-

-

-

**A/N:**

So sorry for the late update had some trouble with my muse, she decided to take a vacation and left me with a writer's block.

Thanks so much for the reviews and please do keep 'em coming. -

I'll try to update soon.

Arigatou again minna! R&R!

Ja ne!


	5. Pools

**Sabaku no Hana - Flower of the Desert - Desert Flower**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning: **Unbetaed version, so there might be some or more grammatical errors here and there.

Implied NaruxHina

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5: Pools**

"What were these people thinking!" Inuzuka Kiba growled in frustration, scowling at the bushy and woody surroundings of the southern border of Konohagakure. "And what are we doin' here waiting when we can just attack them?" he whined.

"Baka inu…" he heard someone say and felt his head hit a low tree branch when he was shoved suddenly from behind.

"Not only do you stink like a dog, your ideas are just as bad too."

"Itai!" he shouted angrily turning around he saw a familiar blue eyed man laughing at him. "TEME!" He growled, pointing at the guy who pushed him before charging. "Hokage or not, you're going down Naruto!"

"Oi! You two!" A very annoyed Yamanaka Ino shouted at the now fighting boys with the huge Akamaru walking beside her. "Would you stop acting like kids? And I have news from the Godaime, Hokage-sama."

"He's not the Hokage now, he's being the usual Naruto the baka!" Kiba replied angrily trying to shove his fist inside Naruto's mouth.

"Mou, you two are getting on my nerves." Ino muttered under her breathe rubbing her forehead.

"Mine too."

Ino yelped in surprise. "Gah! Neji-san! Don't do that!"

Hyuuga Neji shook his head slightly at her reaction before focusing on the childish fight in front of them. "Uzumaki! If you don't stop acting stupid I'll make sure Hinata hears of this."

Naruto stilled for a second, hearing him, then three Kage Bunshin replicas appeared making Kiba quite busy that he was able to turn and cross his arms at Neji without being bothered. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Eh? You don't think I'll do it?" He replied with a smirk. "I'm quite certain Hinata will be happy to hear that you were starting a fight with her previous team mate.. Again."

"If he doesn't tell, I definitely will!" Kiba shouted before destroying one Kage Bunshin replica and fighting off the remaining two. "Just you wait you baka!"

"Urusai Kiba!" Naruto scowled. "All right, all right! I'm just letting off some steam." He said with a sigh. "This waiting is ticking me off."

"That's what I was asking about a while ago!" Kiba interjected before growling and pointing to Akamaru who was still beside Ino who was scratching his ears. "And you! What are you doing just watching me huh! Come here and help!"

Akamaru just gave him a small whine before slumping on the ground yawning beside Ino who continued scratching his ears. Neji on the other hand just shook his head, mentally asking why he was being punished by being placed in this group until he remembered that Lee was on the other one, the other group who was sent to the eastern border before them, and thought otherwise as he mentally pictured Lee crying and hugging everyone emotionally.

"You were whining not asking Kiba." said Naruto before dropping down to the fallen tree log at his feet to sit. "You still haven't finished fighting that two!" he asked in a very annoyed voice. "I'm going to really kick your ass if you don't destroy that! I'm giving you thirty seconds Inu-baka!" he shouted at Kiba with a scowl. "Don't make me regret bringing you here!"

"Geez Hokage-sama! It's not as if they're ordinary Bunshin from an ordinary nin!" Kiba mumbled with a frown before destroying another one and punching the last one but still was unable to destroy it. He was recently injured after taking a high ranked mission and was still a little out of shape and after having the Godaime's permission he was allowed to assist Naruto in this new mission.

Although Uzumaki Naruto will always be- well- _Naruto_ he wasn't chosen as the Sixth Hokage for nothing. Years of training with Jiraiya and under the constant grilling of Tsunade has made him an S-Class nin even without the help of the Kyuubi and as time passes by he was looking & acting more and more like Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was still impulsive to some point, especially with his temper, but there was wisdom in his decisions now (much to the relief of the Godaime).

They were deep inside the forest in the southern side of Konoha. They were watching out for a group of Nukenin just outside the border. They learned that the group of Nukenin decided that they wanted to build a new hidden village in Hi no Kuni by taking over the rich forest that they were staying in at the present saying that since most of the southern land near the border is uninhabited they want to lay claim on it.

"What did Tsunade-baa chan said Ino?" asked Naruto looking up at her from the log.

Ino fingered the ends of long pale blonde hair thoughtfully. "From the letter, she said that you can go Sunagakure as soon as situation here improves and that she already sent the Kazekage one of her scrolls so you need to stop worrying about Sakura-chan." She said with a smile then handed him a small piece of paper. "Oh and here's the decoded letter."

Naruto nodded silently, his eyes scanning the small piece of paper. "This mission might take longer than usual though. We can't make a move unless one of those goddamn Nukenin steps even just on the border of Konoha." He sighed again then gave Kiba, who just destroyed the last Kage Bunshin, a look before grinning. "Did that answer your question?"

"Feh." He replied, irritated.

Naruto then turned to Neji questioningly. "What's the status on the eastern border?"

Neji looked at him seriously before responding. "Shikamaru said that what we thought might not be what it seems." He handed him a piece of paper also before continuing. "He said that he just needed a little more time before he figures it all out." He looked down deep in thought. Even though he was a member of the ANBU team, and of course it wasn't public knowledge too, his mission now was to assist Naruto in the Southern Border.

Unlike them, the group of nin assigned in the Eastern Border was in a some state of war for a couple of days already with a group of nin from the nearby Otogakure and Shikamaru was assigned to lead a large team, he was now also having suspicions about the situation since Otogakure after the incident years ago with Orochimaru became a quiet village without much of their fighting nin. Unlike Sunagakure who improved, Otogakure with their people scared and somewhat labelled badly continued to worsen.

The Konoha ANBU was always asked each year to commence an investigation on Otogakure because it was one of the closest villages to them and to avoid what happened before but no suspicious affairs has ever been discovered until recently and it was already too late, there has been a lot of what they thought at first was only bandit attacks. It finally escalated into full frontal attacks on Konoha nin and foreigners on their way to Konoha.

"Sou ka…" Naruto muttered with a nod. "I've guessed as much." He stood up jumping. "Send a note to Shikamaru to give a progress report as soon as possible." He told Neji before grinning. "Oh and tell him to hurry if he wants to see Temari-chan soon."

Neji nodded with a slight smile before disappearing in a blur.

"All right then." Naruto stretched loudly before motioning to the two jounin with him. "Let's go check on the group of Tokubetsu Jounin that I placed on the edge of the forest." He sighed, rubbing his nose slightly. '_Yare yare, its times like this that I think being a Hokage's not so fun especially without a ramen in site_.'

…

The loud sounds of the dessert crickets filled the room from the opened windows. Quietly closing the door, he walked in front of her bed deep in thought. Thinking of what he was about to do, he gazed at her sleeping form and unconsciously lingering on her pale face. He didn't know how, but he's sure that they share almost the same colour of eyes but hers were greener, deeper, and he didn't know too what was happening to him thinking of such nonsense.

'What the hell...' Gaara shook his head with a frown which deepened as he remembered his first thoughts. The image of the Godaime Hokage and the symbol he needed to draw flashed in his mind. The circular symbol will be drawn with his blood then he would need to write his signature inside it.

The gesture signifies a blood contract and it was making him rather uncomfortable. Although it's probably the one thing that would allow her body to accept his chakra without causing any problems, it'll also form a connection or some bond between the two of them, however temporary it may be.

If only he could do some research first but he or rather she doesn't have the time. Sighing, he lifted the medical scroll and eyed it with annoyance and started walking closer to the frail form of Haruno Sakura. He groaned inwardly before lifting his free hand to shift the blanket covering her.

His eyes narrowed seeing the scratches and bruises in her arms, a contrast to her rather milky white skin. Now why'd he notice that? He shook his head mentally; well no one can fault him. No one can deny the beauty of the kunoichi in front of him. He turned slightly to the door hearing some shuffling.

"Don't-," he said loudly enough to be heard outside the room. "even think of touching that knob." He heard a startled gasp.

"Kazekage-sama?" a female voice asked nervously in a squeak.

Instead of answering Gaara had a wall of sand form just outside the door, completely covering it. "Have my sister wait for me outside and the medical team." He ordered in a commanding voice.

"Ha-hai, Kazekage-sama!" the girl stuttered before running away quickly to do his bidding.

"Might as well do it now." He sighed again for the umpteenth time before starting to open the first three buttons on Sakura's white gown. Gaara let out a frustrated growl as he felt his cheeks redden when his finger brushed on her bare skin while removing the third button. "Kuso! What the hell is wrong with me!" he muttered distractedly.

He suddenly felt a strong urge to pull his hair out in annoyance instead though he did the only thing he thinks is best to do. He gave the kunoichi in front of him the strongest glare he could muster, never mind that she was unaware. This girl, even unconscious, was making him feel uncomfortable and nobody should be able to have that effect on him he thought somewhat angrily.

True their paths have crossed more than once in the recent years, especially with the good relationship of Sunagakure with Konohagakure but in those moments only nods and a couple of words were exchanged between them, simple acknowledgements despite his being close to Naruto, who's almost her brother.

'_But that didn't stop you from memorizing the colour of her eyes._' A small voice said in his mind.

'_Urusai. You don't know what you're talking about._'

"Shit. Now I'm talking to my self." He cursed under his breath. Ignoring the heat in his ears, he turned his attention back to his hand which was still on Sakura's gown. He parted the neckline slightly with a small gulp. He was acting like a child and Naruto would definitely have his head if he saw how he was reacting to his best friend slash _blood_ _sister_.

The neckline of the gown was opened just enough for him to be able to draw the symbol properly and just enough for him to see _enough_ of her to have his imagination running actively. His thoughts were getting shameful but seeing the valley between her breasts was not helping. Not helping at all.

'_Tsk. This foolishness is proving to be highly unbecoming of me._'

Stopping all thoughts and returning into giving the sleeping girl in front of him a death glare he brought his thumb to his mouth and bit on it enough to draw blood then had the symbol drawn on her chest not a second later, now he only needs his signature written too. Concentrating some chakra on his bleeding thumb he wrote his name inside the symbol. The symbol and his name glowed slightly merging with the chakra he released in time with the rise and fall of her chest as she took a deep breath.

He could feel his aneue's pissed off aura from the hallway now. No doubt irritated from being ordered to wait outside rather than inside the room and he know that he'll definitely hear an earful from her. Not to mention that Temari was most likely asleep already when she was called.

Gaara began drawing a large amount of chakra before starting the series of hand seals that he needed to perform. Finishing the seals, he placed the scroll on top of the symbol, his fingers touching Sakura's skin, securing it.

He stilled for a second, feeling her smooth skin against his calloused fingers. He mentally shook his head to stop his thoughts from threading into another of his 'hormone driven boy' mode. Shameful really.

He could feel his chakra pushing through her, adding another burst, the symbol glowed then started to absorb it. He noticed her slightly gritting her teeth as well. Then the glow died down along with the last of the chakra in his hands and Sakura started taking deep breaths.

He lifted his right hand and felt the scroll he was holding down loosen and then lifted the scroll too and noticed that the edges of the scroll started to blacken. His attention went to the girl in front of him as he felt her chakra reserve increase considerably before wondering how he was able to detect it. He frowned. It seems that his assumption was proven to be correct. He shouldn't be able to detect her chakra reserve level without exerting any effort. He realized now that he's more sensitive to her.

'_It's temporary. A minor setback._' He reassured his self, starting to get annoyed with the Godaime for deliberately _forgetting_ to mention that detail even if he suspected it. He saw her lips part slightly and unconsciously focused his eyes on them before he could stop himself –lips that should be dried but remained moistened probably due to his sister's instruction that the medics keep applying the sweet water of their dessert cactus to keep if from chapping. He can't help but take in its pinkness too however pale it was. His actions made him quite angry though, his eyes narrowed and he scowled.

Sakura tried to open her eyes but try as she might she cant lift her lids, she felt like Chouji decided to hang unto them with his weight. She tried to move her arms too but only succeeded in somewhat moving her fingers. Then she tried to groan from the stiffness and heaviness that she could feel from her body. She couldn't remember what happened to her and her brows creased unconsciously feeling how weak she was. She tried again. Pulling every strength she could gather to open her eyes.

'_I'll give you lots and lots of chips Chouji just let go of them now._' She thought tiredly.

And finally, slowly, but surely, she felt her eye lids lifting. Although she now wanted to lift a hand to cover her eyes from the flooding white light that was blinding her but couldn't. She was getting so frustrated she wanted to cry. But with little strength she doubts she could gather enough water in her body to even produce tears.

Pushing her body further she finished opening her eyes but couldn't seem to see anything from the blurriness that was surrounding her. Feeling rather triumphant in her small feat she suddenly felt her strength increase then blinked to get focus. After a couple of seconds, when she could finally see better, although she was still disoriented and a bit dizzy too, she came to some realization.

She was in an infirmary. She recognized the smell and the feel all too well since she worked in one most of the time. Then the memories came flooding back and she gasped slightly. 'She _was ambushed!_' she thought angrily before remembering something and becoming confused because of it. She was sure she felt safe before she lost consciousness when she was being pursued. She remembered the lingering feeling was all she could think of before she gave into the darkness.

She tried to turn her head but still couldn't or wouldn't more likely. She was a little nervous of what she might see but she ignored the feeling and gathered enough strength that she could feel returning to her before she slowly turned her head to her side. She stopped herself from screaming then.

Wide pools of green met narrowed slits of aquamarine pools.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at the scowling face that was directed at her. Although she couldn't feel his chakra she was sure he was extremely annoyed if not spitting mad. Probably at her too judging from his gaze. The missing pieces in her memory fell in places next and she remembered where she was now as she recognized who the person giving her the meanest scowl she could remember is.

Sabaku No Gaara.

The _Kazekage_.

Her mouth opened in a silent 'oh' before she closed her eyes to calm her nerves.

'_It had to be him didn't it? Of all the…_' she thought with a sigh before cracking one eye open a little then closed it immediately after seeing his scowl again.

-

-

-

**Nihon go Vocab: **None for now, will put it when I upload the betaed version.

-

**A/N: **So sorry for the lateness of the chappy. I'll upload the edited version as soon as I hear from my beta. )

-

-

**Super thankies to the following: **

**gaarasminestayaway **.** GaaraXSakura-all-the-way **.**TrapedSoul**.**LynGreenTea**.** GambitGirl2008 **.** Jaime Snyder **.**Confuzzled239**

**Kyo-my-Love**(haha. No prob. Me so glad to hear from you again. Hugs tew!) .

**SabakuNoBrandye**(not really that usual, chan can be used as an endearment too when used in addressing a male. It always depends on the situation. Thanks very much for the review. -)

And of course **Crystal** (where art thou girl? - hehe.)

-

-

Please oh please review… onegai minna? O.O


End file.
